snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
“...Yeah, monster may be scary, but as long as we work together, we can beat them up.'”'' -Bubbles '''Bubbles '''is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She originated from the Cartoon Network serie The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bubbles moved along with her sisters to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary. After they had a fight with Dexter they were called by Jack, who said that since it was their first day he would slip it through his fingers. Blossom met there a dog called Courage and immidiatly became friends with him. She took him outside when suddenly she got attacked by the Dread Dragon. Courage called for help and the girls defeated the monster eventually with some help of Jack. Later Bubbles also seemed to became "friends" with Mandy. Bubbles wasn't seen for a while in the story until after the defeat of Mandark. Bubbles was on school always hanging around with her friends Mandy and Gaz and also went to the beach with them. She also joined the dance group on school to become as good in dancing as Olga. During the preformance at the science fair she was about to dance when suddenly GIR intruded. Jenny tried to stop him but GIR put a wierd machine on her head and Jenny became the portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. The invasion began and the girls were battling the Cluster crowd. Bubbles tried to save Olga from one of the Darkstar Councils but got hit by Bell and was KO. Bubbles went further with evacuating the people on the science fair. Bubbles and Courage were having a hard time trying to get the door to the safe room to open, since the scientists said they needed someone with a serious amount of muscle and Bubbles is the only one left that has super strength that can do it. When Courage kicked the door and injured his foot Bubbles quickly kicked the door herself and knocked it down because of the door causing Courage's injury. Bubbles looked inside the safe room and saw all of The Central Megaville Skyway Hangar's equipment that the Professor kept in storage, even Dynamo. Bubbles was telling the people to get inside theh safe room and Olga wanted to ask Bubbles a favor, but Bubbles was thinking too much about Dexter to respond to Olga need. The Grim Tales From Down Below She is one of the fallen heroes. Origin She is "the cute one". Her personality is "sugar," her signature color is baby blue, and she has blond hair worn in pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality. She tends to act like the baby of the group. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". Powers and Abilities Bubbles, being a Powerpuff Girls, is able to use many different powers. She can fly, shoot lasers and super strength and speed like her sisters, and is the most invulnerble (by recisting bullet and elements). Bubbles also has the power to speak many different languages. She can also preform a sonic scream so loud to shatter glass and Lightning Volt to create a powerfull blast of energy between her hands to create a sonic whirl. Relationships *Blossom' Blossom is the sister of Bubbles. She moved along with her an Buttercup to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary school. Blossom is a very smart and leading girl. *'Buttercup' Buttercup is the other sister of Bubbles. She also moved along with her and Blossom to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary School. Buttercup is a girl with a very short tempture. *'Professor Utonium' The Professor is the father and creator of Bubbles and her sisters. It is known that he loves science and cooking, he also worked together with Mrs. Wakeman and Professor Membrane. *'Bunny' Bunny was another sister of Bubbles. Blossom told to Dexter about her that she once was their sister and although she was very different they do loved her. Since she was unstable she died. *'Courage ' 'Courage is a pink dog and Bubbles adores him. She thinks that Courage is very cute and Courage seems to be happy with it that she is always so happy. *Mandy ' Mandy is one of the "friends" of Bubbles. It is unknown how this happened but Mandy surely is annoyed by her. But although she irritates her she still wants to be her friend. Dexter Dexter is one of the girl’s closest friends and is a love interest to Blossom. He acts somewhat as a mentor and a big brother figure to Bubbles. It’s implied that the reason why Dexter is kind to Bubbles is because she reminds him of his late sister Dee Dee. Since both characters share a similar hairstyle this theory could prove true. ***'Gaz ' Gaz is another "friend" of Bubbles. Gaz doesn't speak very much since she is always playing video games, and what happens around her doesn't care her so much. She is also the sister of Dib. ***'Jenny ' Bubbles seems to know XJ-9 (aka Jenny) very good and thinks she is a real superhero (although she is one herself). Jenny seems to like Bubbles and also made a picture and uploaded that on Facebook. ***'Olga ' Olga is the best dancer of the school and Bubbles admires her. She wants to be as good as her in dancing and so joins the dancing group and preformes with her on the science fair. ***'Rowdyruff Boys' Although she never met the boys in the comics yet she does know them from the past. The Rowdyruff Boys are male replica's of the Powerpuff Girls. Brick being the replica of Blossom, Boomer of Bubbles and Butch of Buttercup. ***'Octi''' Octi is the pet doll of Bubbles, who she had with her during the great fight. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Bubbles. Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Powerpuff Girl